


Merry and Bright

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Steve really wants to make Christmas special for Tony, so Tony and Steve take a Christmas card photo together. Everyone assumes that they are a couple once they see the card, even though that is not quite true.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I tried not to go overboard with the Holiday Tropes. I hope this fits your headcanon :) I adapted a prompt from [veronicabunchwrite's list](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing%22) and focused on your mutual pining request.
> 
> Thank you so much to [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome%22) for the last-minute beta, and for helping me make this more coherent! This beta is part of their auction offering from Marvel Trumps Hate.
> 
> Written for SteveTony Secret Santa 2018.

It was late, but Steve didn’t feel like sleeping. When he came out to the living room, Nat seemed to be in a similar predicament. So she poured him some tea, and they parked themselves in front of the TV. Steve was thankful that Nat never seemed to ask too many questions and he could just sit with her. He did not want to talk about what was bothering him lately. 

Just as the tea started to cool, Tony walked in and blocked their view of whatever reality show was on. It looked like Nat and Steve weren’t the only ones who couldn’t sleep.

“Hey! We were watching something,” Nat said, clearly annoyed. Steve didn’t blame her, because he had expected to keep watching mindless television until he willed his insomnia to go away. But Tony had his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face, and Steve knew exactly what that meant. Time for a team meeting.

“I’ll get Clint,” Steve said as he got up from the couch. He took a deep breath and tried not to let his annoyance show. There was no telling why Tony wanted a meeting. He’d once called them all together because he thought he heard a mouse in the air vents. Everyone had been annoyed after that one, but Steve figured that the real reason Tony called team meetings was because he needed to have the team around him. The Avengers were the closest thing Steve had to a family, just as they were to Tony. He roused Clint by banging on his door, and he stumbled out of the room blurry-eyed. 

Tony rallied Bruce, and they all gathered around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. 

“I’m seriously regretting staying here tonight. All of you are night owls. It’s midnight!” Clint pointed out. He and Bruce were in pajamas, but everyone else did not look like they had gone to bed. They looked wide awake and their hair and clothes weren’t mussed from sleep.

“C’mon Tony, just tell us what’s going on,” Bruce said. 

Tony put both hands on the counter and leaned forwards towards the group, his eyes intent. 

“So, I haven’t done Christmas in a while, because there all these bad memories associated with it, yadda yadda. But the thing is, we’re all here this year and I figured, we could celebrate together?”

Steve glanced around the room, and he saw the faces of his teammates transition from mildly annoyed to extremely annoyed. But Steve could recognize that to Tony, this was serious. HIs mouth was pressed in a thin line, and he had started pacing the kitchen with his arms crossed as he waited for someone to respond. Steve quickly spoke up before anyone else did.

“I think that’s a great idea. Someone can be in charge of getting the tree tomorrow, and we can divide decorating duties. It’ll be a good team building exercise.”

Nat groaned. “We are making Christmas into a team building exercise?” Steve shot her a pleading look after he glanced over at Tony. Tony was staring between Steve and Natasha expectantly, and Steve did not want to disappoint him. 

Nat looked over at Clint, and she quirked her head with a smile. He looked thoughtful for a moment before his body language changed and he smiled. “I’m in. Christmas is fun, and this tower could use some cheer,” Clint said. 

“Yeah, me too. It’s our first Christmas in the tower. We should do something about it,” Bruce agreed.

Steve smiled over at Tony, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, obviously excited. Steve never really got to have a huge, store bought Christmas, but he could remember the way Brooklyn felt happier and brighter when all of the twinkling lights were put up and huge decorated Christmas trees adorned every shop window. Christmas provided hope and magic to all kinds of people in the middle of the bleakest time of year, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to bring some of that magic into the tower. Steve became determined to let Tony feel the hope and wonder of the season, considering Tony had said he hadn’t been able to celebrate Christmas in awhile.

“Alright, here’s the plan. Nat and Clint, you guys are in charge of the tree. Bruce is going to pick up ornaments. Tony and I are going to go buy the wreaths and decorations for the living room. We reconvene tomorrow night to set it all up.”

“Good talk, everyone. Time to sleep now,” Clint said as he got up from the table and wandered back to this room. Everyone else followed suit. 

Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder and smiled up at him. 

“Thanks, Steve. Really. I think this could be really fun.” 

Steve definitely did not lean into Tony’s touch. 

Nat shot him a knowing glance as she walked out of the kitchen. Steve didn’t respond, but Nat needn’t worry. The Christmas magic wasn’t going to get the better of him. He could control himself.

\---

The next day, Tony and Steve came back from the store and started to pull out the wreaths and lights they had purchased. They bought entirely too many decorations, and there was no way all of it was going to fit in the tower’s living room, but Steve wasn’t going to tell Tony no. It had actually been fun to go shopping, just to see Tony’s face light up upon seeing various Christmas decorations. As they unloaded bag after bag, Steve chastised himself for staring at Tony more than once. Seeing Tony so happy and excited made Steve feel the same, and it was hard to look away. Also, Tony’s ass was looking fantastic in his slacks and Steve wasn’t one to pass up a golden opportunity. 

Tony eventually met Steve’s gaze, but Tony was the one who blushed and bit his lip, like he was nervous. 

“There’s one other Christmas tradition I was thinking of doing. That is, if you’re not opposed. Want to make a Christmas card?”

“Oh, like an Avengers Christmas card?” Steve asked, intrigued by the idea. He even thought about offering to draw some kind of design for it, but they were only a couple days away from Christmas. 

“Well, I was thinking you and I could just take a picture together? Send them out that way? I think everyone would get a kick out of it.” Tony turned around to keep on winding a string of lights around a banister, so Steve couldn’t see his face. He wondered for a second whether it would be weird to take a picture with Tony, but they had been photographed so many times by the press that it didn’t seem weird.

“Okay. Sure, Tony. I don’t even think we have a picture of just us together in civvies,” Steve mused out loud. Or maybe he was justifying the idea to himself. Nat’s voice was in his head, telling him to say no and just walk away before there was an awkward photograph of him staring at Tony, making his crush completely obvious. But it was far too late for that. Once the tree was plugged in, Steve doubted that it could outshine the look on Tony’s face at that moment. 

“DUM-E is going to take the picture. Just put this on, and we can go down to the workshop.” Tony pulled a red Santa hat out of one of the bags and stood on his tiptoes to set it on Steve’s head. Tony pulled down carefully until the fluffy brim touched Steve’s ears, and then gently touched Steve’s cheek before he pulled his hand away. Steve most definitely did not lean into the touch, as it happened so quickly, but he could not resist flirting just a little.

“How do I look?” Steve asked.

Tony stood back with his hands on his hips, lips pursed and eyes glittering, regarding Steve. He tapped his chin dramatically a few times before he answered.

“Well, it’s a really nice hat so I’m sure this will work.” Tony smiled and ducked his head, his cheeks pink. Steve couldn’t help but grin as he followed Tony down the stairs into the workshop. Once they were downstairs, Tony called out to DUM-E and then stepped up onto the platform in the middle of the workshop. Steve followed him, unsure of where to stand.

“Alright, smile at DUM-E. He’s ready.” Tony grabbed Steve’s elbow and pulled him close. Steve heard the familiar click of a camera, but he wasn’t ready.

“Okay, JARVIS. Did we get one that will work?” Tony asked, and stepped away from Steve’s side. Steve looked around, slightly bewildered. It had happened so fast, and Steve had barely processed the fact that Tony was gripping his arm before he released him again. He definitely had not been looking at DUM-E.

“Yes, sir. Shall I send them to print?” Jarvis inquired.

“Yep, please do,” Tony said, with a wink at Steve. And then he bent down to grab a wreath out of one of the bags on the floor, and Steve definitely did not stare at his ass.

Well, only for a minute. He was human, after all.

\---

The next morning, Steve was busying himself by cutting out paper snowflakes to make into a garland. Tony had gone out earlier to attend a Stark Industries meeting. 

Clint walked through the living room into the kitchen in his pajamas while Steve was cutting paper. “Congrats, old man!” 

“For what?” Steve asked, totally unaware of what Clint was talking about. He was definitely not talking about a mission, since they were all on holiday stand-down. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! Your secret is out!” Clint laughed and grabbed a red box that could have been some kind of snack food. Steve looked after him, bewildered, as he walked back down the hallway to his room. 

He was still cutting snowflakes when Nat came into the living room a little while later. She was breathing hard, her face flushed from the cold. She looked up and grinned at him before pulling out her ear buds.

“Rogers, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Her voice was stern, but she was smiling conspiratorially. 

“Tell you what?” His scissors stilled with part of snowflake hanging half-cut from his stack of folded paper. 

“Right. Okay. If that’s how you’re playing this, just be ready for all the media attention,” Nat said with a wink. Steve starred at her, still confused. He put the scissors and paper down on the table in order to stand up and turn his full attention to her.

“Okay, seriously. What is going on?” Steve demanded. It was possible that Nat and Clint were in on a prank, but she looked sincere. Nat cocked her head at him, and her face changed from amused to concerned. She then pulled out her phone and held it up for Steve to see. 

There was the picture that Steve and Tony had taken yesterday, plastered onto the main page of some tabloid website. The headline said: IRON MAN & CAP ENJOY FIRST CHRISTMAS TOGETHER. Steve groaned. 

“So I’m guessing Tony wasn’t supposed to share that photo?” Nat asked as she pocketed her phone. Steve shook his head immediately.

“No, no. We took that picture for a Christmas card, but we aren’t… together,” Steve admitted.

Nat whistled.

“I mean, the picture is pretty convincing. Tony’s holding your arm and you’re staring at him like--” Nat paused as she realized something. “You haven’t told him?” She burst out suddenly. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Steve, clearly disapproving. Steve knew she would think the whole thing was a bad idea.

Steve shook his head sheepishly. “How can I? He wanted to take a picture for a Christmas card, and I just happened to be there. Tony doesn’t… we’re just friends.” Steve picked up his scissors and his stack of white paper, his scissors flashing in quick, short cuts as he tried to distract himself. He pursed his lips and sank back down onto the couch, his body turned away from Nat. She didn’t answer immediately, and Steve kept on cutting.

“Steve, Christmas is the most romantic time of the year! I really think you should reconsider,” Nat said gently. Steve turned towards her, ready to tell her to just drop it already, when he noticed that someone was walking down the hall.

“Reconsider what?” Tony entered the room with a flourish. The red Santa hat from the photo was perched on his head, he was carrying several shopping bags, and he had a huge grin on his face. Steve felt his heart climb into his throat, because he wasn’t sure how much Tony had heard.

“Oh, the number of snowflakes he is trying to put up in the living room. It’s getting a little out of hand,” Nat said sweetly. She shot Steve a look before she tilted her head slightly in Tony’s direction, and then walked out of the room. Steve knew what she was trying to say, but there was no way he was going to talk to Tony about any of this. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s Christmas plans by telling him how he felt and making everything awkward. And if he mentioned the headline and Tony just laughed it off, Steve would most definitely feel mortally embarrassed.

Tony plopped several bags on the couch and stretched his back, like the bags had been heavy. Then he glanced between Nat and Steve curiously, and started wandering around the living room to appraise the decorations.

“Look, I love the snowflakes. You’re an artist, Steve. I trust your judgment. I’m not going to be opposed to more Christmas cheer,” Tony said. Steve stepped back to admire their handiwork, and they really had done a thorough job. There were strands of tinsel and lights wound around all of the railings and window sills, wreaths and a plethora of different sized glittered snowflakes hanging up around the room, and a massive twinkling Christmas tree by the window. The effort Steve put in was really paying off already, because he could tell that the decorations were making Tony happy. 

“I haven’t felt this festive since I was a kid, Steve. This really is magical,” Tony said as he stepped up to Steve. His eyes were bright, and his lips were curved into a beautiful smile, and with just a small tilt of his head, they could have been kissing. 

Steve cleared his throat and stepped back before he did anything inappropriate. Tony’s smile faltered, but he quickly recovered and Steve wondered if he had imagined it.

And then Bruce walked into the room, and Tony’s attention was drawn away. Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wow, you guys really did great with the decorations. I have a few more things for the tree, but I think we’re ready for Christmas to begin!” Bruce said, as he walked towards the tree. 

“It was mostly Steve, but I’ll gladly take some of the credit,” Tony said proudly as he clapped Steve on the shoulder.

“Oh, and congratulations on getting together. We were all waiting for you guys to figure it out,” Bruce said casually while he adjusted some of the lights on tree.

Tony snatched his hand away from Steve like he’d been bitten.

“One more time?” Tony squeaked indignantly and Steve winced. This was exactly what he had been avoiding.

“The card. I saw it in my mailbox this morning. Very cute idea,” Bruce said, still messing with the Christmas tree, and oblivious to Tony’s distress.

“Steve, I need to talk to you right now. My room? Your room? Somebody’s room. Let’s go.” Tony marched out without looking back, and Steve followed even though his stomach was in knots. Was it really that horrible that someone had thought they could be together? 

Tony walked into the closest room off the living room, which was actually just a storage closet. Steve followed him in anyway and shut the door softly behind them. He braced himself, ready to take a tongue lashing for staring at Tony so suggestively in the photograph.

“I might have told Bruce how I feel and he probably took the card out of context because of that and I’m just really sorry that you got dragged into this,” Tony rattled off without a breath, looking at the floor.

Steve did a double-take. Tony told Bruce how he felt? About him? He must have been making a seriously confused face as he tried to comprehend what Tony had just said. Before he could say anything, Tony was already talking again.

“I mean I get that it might be disturbing that your teammate is into you, but do you have to make that face?” Tony asked, squinting his eyes in annoyance. 

Steve started to laugh at how stupid he’d been. He couldn’t help it. It had never occured to Steve that Tony might be the person to hide a crush. He was usually so gregarious and talkative, and Steve just thought he wore love on his sleeve. But clearly Steve had jumped to conclusions too quickly. 

“Now you’re laughing at me? Salt in the wound, here.” Tony scrubbed his hand through his hair, frustrated. Steve couldn’t stop staring at his lips, now that he knew he might get the chance to kiss them.

“No, Tony, just the opposite.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him forward until they were chest to chest. He heard Tony inhale sharply, but he still responded to what Steve had said.

“The opposite of salt in the wound? So like, sugar on healed skin?” 

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head fondly. He felt confident as he wrapped his fingers around Tony’s bicep, his body flooded with relief and excitement all at once. “Tony, I thought you’d be mad that I was staring at you in the picture,” Steve said softly. “Can I please kiss you now?” He was aching with his want, now that he knew they had wasted so much time dancing around it instead of taking action.

Steve was bent down, so close to Tony that he could see his eyes grow wide. But he didn’t seem surprised for long, because he curled his hand around Steve’s hip roughly and smirked at him. 

“Yes, let’s get to the kissing. That’s a great plan, what a great idea.” 

Tony leaned up, and the kiss was soft and gentle as their lips met. Steve could feel Tony’s hands digging into his hips and pulling him closer, and Steve gripped Tony’s biceps. He felt breathless from the exhilaration of actually kissing Tony, and Tony sighed against his mouth. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve said, his voice soft and reverent. They leaned their foreheads against each other as they both tried to catch their breath. 

“I would like you to know that the card was not some kind of master plan,” Tony said.

“If it was, it would have been a good plan,” Steve joked. Tony laughed against his mouth, and Steve plucked the Santa hat from Tony to jam it on top of his own head. He felt so lucky that Tony was in his arms, literally. Steve had embraced the Christmas spirit to make Tony happy, but now he really did believe in Christmas magic.

“Hey!” Tony admonished, his eyes merry and bright.

“C’mon, I think I saw some mistletoe in that bag you brought home,” Steve said with a wink, before he opened the closet door. 

“I like where your head's at,” Tony said, as he grabbed Steve’s hand. They walked out of the closet proudly, Tony’s Santa hat firmly resting on Steve’s head. They had friends to greet, halls to deck, chestnuts to roast, and Christmas to celebrate.


End file.
